


We Were Shotgun Lovers

by Hope_less_romantic



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Canonical Character Death, Drama & Romance, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Romance, Young Love, can't believe i actually wrote fanfiction for school and got an a on it, doesn't end exactly like the play, i did this for school, not to flex or anything, this is literally a romeo and juliet ancient greece au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_less_romantic/pseuds/Hope_less_romantic
Summary: So instead of any sort of test in my humanities (combined literature, history, and theology) class, we had a final writing assignment. Pick a character from a book we read this year, and write about them in one of the ancient civilizations we learned about this year.I put Romeo and Juliet in Ancient Greece, Romeo taking the place of Phocus, son of Phocion, as the son of an Athenian statesman who gets sent to Sparta to calm his wild playboy, party man ways. There's a catch though; Sparta and Athens still kind of hate each other. So what happens when you mix an Athenian, the daughter of a Spartan noble, and a bit of godly interference?
Relationships: Juliet Capulet/Romeo Montague, Mercutio/Benvolio Montague
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	We Were Shotgun Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> I have like legit no explanation for this other than I thought it was good and I didn't want my teachers to be the only ones who ever read it. It's like, mostly, historically accurate, and I feel I gave the characters more development and like explained motivations. There's also, admittedly, a bit of godly hand waving. 
> 
> Title is from "Rollercoaster" by The Bleachers

**Romeo**

“Father please, don’t send me off to those Spartan savages!” 

“Romeo, cease your begging,” my father, Phocion, orders, “It is unbecoming. You are a man, you’ve been 16 for nearly a month now, and you need to act it. I allowed you to compete in the Panathenaic festival, and the leisure and luxury you were easily offered when you won disgusted me. You have become far too comfortable here and you shall not dishonor our patron Athena any further with your abuses of the wonders of Athens. Sparta will teach you the value of what we have. Besides, your trip will ease their opinions of us if you act properly. Think of it as a diplomatic mission. You will depart with Benvolio and Mercutio tomorrow, and you will return in three years time to continue in a proper Athenian life, assuming you’ve learned to calm yourself.”

He waves his hand, clearly dismissing me, and returns to grumbling over the documents covering his desk. I exit his study, practically fuming, to see Mercutio and Benvolio waiting for me. 

“I assume you knew about this?” I say, nodding to the satchels lying by their feet.

“They told us just before they told you, we went home to pack just before your father called you in,” Benvolio responds sympathetically.

Mercutio looks up from studying his finger nails, “Hey, maybe you can find a wife while you’re there, since Rosaline ran off to join the hunters of Artemis before you could propose.”

“Yeah!” says Benvolio excitedly, “Sparta has beautiful women, it’s where Helen was from after all!”

I snort, “I doubt it, but thanks,” before heading off to my room to pack up my belongings. Once finished, I lay down and try to get some rest before we start the four day trip to Sparta tomorrow morning. Not much comes.

**Juliet**

I hide outside my father’s chambers, listening to his conversation with the man who’d come by our residence earlier today, silently begging the gods to let me hear their whole conversation before my nurse finds me and forces me to continue my lessons. I know I’m lucky to have them, most girls aren’t allowed any education, but they can just be so _boring_.

His name is Paris, I think, and he’s a kinsman of one of the Kings’ son, Escalus. He wants to marry me. When he announces this intent, I have to stuff my fist in my mouth to keep from making a sound in my distress. Paris looked twice my age! I know being of a more important family means my marriage won’t be completely my choice and it certainly won’t be for love, but I thought I’d have more time! I’m not even 14 yet for gods’ sake! My prayers to the gods turn to specifically Aphrodite and Hera, hoping they’ll hear me and prevent this. 

Oh no, the room has gone quiet. What’s happening? My father...he says that my mother was 14 when she married him...but...oh! He asks Paris to wait two years! I’m overjoyed! I break into a silent happy dance and rush to my room, no longer caring if my nurse finds me. I collapse onto my bed and blow out a huge breath I’d been holding in. I flip over and scream into the feather-stuffed pillows my father bought from an Athenian trader as a gift when I turned 10. 

I sit up when my nurse enters my room and sits on the end of my bed. She begins stroking my hair.

“You always had a penchant for eavesdropping. I’m assuming you overheard your father and Paris?”

“Yes,” I sniff, as a few traitorous tears slide down my cheeks, “I don’t want to marry him. I visit Aphrodite’s temples frequently because I want to find true love. I know my father must have me marry someone powerful, but I just...I was hoping Aphrodite would bless me. Allow me to fall in love with a powerful man when I. My father would meet him, and approve, and we could marry when I was 18. Old for a bride, I know, but this man would not care if I was young. He would love me no matter what.”

My nurse takes me into her arms and rubs my back, “Don’t worry darling! You may still meet this man, even richer than Paris so he can pay more than your dowry, and not marry you until you’re older! Your birthday party is in a few days, perhaps he will be there!”

My smile is pure, if watery. 

“Now, we must continue your lessons.”

I laugh, and follow her to the benches covered in scrolls, and we resume discussing the history of Sparta.

**Romeo**

Stepping off the trade ship we traveled on, I pace back and forth a few times to get used to ground that didn’t rock back and forth with the waves. Mercutio and Benvolio don’t have the same issue. They stand and watch me, whispering and laughing with each other until I walk over to them. They cough and straighten up, still glancing at each other and snorting.

“Father said we would be staying in a house in the center of town, and then I will start the Agoge, but I think we should do something fun before we settle in,” I say, as we begin walking into the city.

While Mercutio is turned toward us, not looking where he’s going, a messenger boy slams right into him. 

“Oh my most sincere apologies, good sirs, I’m very behind in distributing invitations.”

“Invitations?” inquires Benvolio.

“Yes,” says the boy, “To Lady Juliet's birthday feast. She is turning 14 tomorrow. Oh, you look like men of good birth, you’re probably on the list! Here!” He shoves a scroll into my hands and rushes off.

I open it up and read the details. “Men, I think we’ve found our fun thing to do!”

Then next night, we arrive at the feast, which is being held in the open area in the center of town. This would have never been the case in Athens, there are banquet halls for parties, and the town square is for legal proceedings. We make our way to where the wine and food is laid out and begin enjoying it and making merry. I sacrifice some of my meat to the gods using the great pyre lit in the center, and thank them for allowing me this before I must settle into the drivel of Spartan life. A few of my thoughts go specifically to Aphrodite, begging her to let Mercutio and Benvolio be right about Spartan girls.

My prayers are answered when I turn around and see a gorgeous girl chatting and laughing with a group of elders. Her black hair is long and thick, tied back into a bun with ringlets still falling over her shoulders. All her skin is a beautifully warm shade of light brown, the color of an olive tree’s bark, and her big, wonderful eyes seem to flicker gold in the firelight. She is small, almost a head shorter than me, and slim. She is not built for having sons the way other women I’ve seen are. I don’t care. 

She waves her hand at the group she’s conversing with, and points towards the wine. They all laugh and allow her to go. I quickly fall into step beside her, holding out my arm for her to take.

“Good evening my lady! I am truly lucky to lay eyes on a maiden such as yourself, you must be blessed by Aphrodite herself!”

Her cheeks turn pink and she smiles as she takes the offered appendage, “Thank you sir! I’m sure she blessed you as well, you are quite handsome. What is your name? I am Lady Juliet.”

“The birthday girl herself! I am Romeo.”

We reach the banquet table and she begins selecting food and laying it on a plate. I notice a tall, dark haired young man out of the corner of my eyes glaring at me and gesturing wildly, locked in conversation with an older man who bore a striking resemblance to Juliet, with a stockier figure and white hair. Her father, I supposed, and probably an angry suitor. Juliet was bound to have plenty, her beauty is more than deserving of it. I look back to Juliet who has turned to me quizzically. Noting my slight frown, she glances over at the two. 

“Oh,” she laughs, “My father and my cousin, Tybalt. Tybalt’s very protective of me, he’s probably angry there aren’t more soldiers here.”

I chuckle, “Worry not my Lady, I’ll protect you.”

She laughs and stands on her toes, leaning in to kiss my cheek. Before she can, I turn again to look at her, realizing what she was doing as her lips touch mine. Shocked, she pulls away in embarrassment. We stare at each other in disbelief for a second, and I bite my lip, before slowly leaning in again, giving her time to move away. 

She doesn’t. In fact, she kisses back, and it feels like we’re the only two people in the world. Her hands move from my arms to my shoulders, and mine slip around her waist. My heart is pounding and my thoughts are a euphoric mess as we separate for air. She smiles widely, opening her mouth to say something, before a woman calls for her, and her head whips toward the sound.

“I-I’m sorry, my mother-”

I nod, still in a stupor, as she dashes off. I stand right where she left me, hands remaining out in front of me like her slim waist still occupied them. I knew then and there I wanted to be hers, and her to be mine. An older, heavyset, woman in a simpler chiton than the other guests ambles up to me jovially, gazing after Juliet as well. 

“Ahh, that’s my Juliet. She’s lovely isn’t she? I nursed her myself when she was a babe, her mother was far too weak after the birth.”

I look up at her in wonder, dropping my hands to my sides, “You are her nurse?”

“Of course,” she affirms, turning to me, “And her mother’s before. Capulet was very generous to hire me and not his own family’s nurse.”

Capulet. Why did that name sound familiar? 

I’m torn from my thoughts when I notice Mercutio and Benvolio at the edge of the party, Benvolio waving his arms frantically to get my attention. I stride over to them eagerly, “What are you doing here? There’s wonderful music and food to be enjoyed!”

“We need to leave,” Benvolio says with an air of urgency, “Haven’t you seen who her father is?”

“Capulet, I know, his name is so familiar but I can’t think why-”

Mercutio interrupts my thoughts, straightening up and looking me in the eye, “It’s because he’s one of the king’s advisors, he’s on the Council of Elders. And he’s the man who’s been the biggest thorn in Athens’ side, since he hates us with a burning passion. The kings barely agreed to let you come here for training in the first place, mostly because of him. Kissing his daughter will not help his opinion of us, and we really don’t need another war right now. Especially not with my uncle in charge.”

I always forgot that Mercutio’s mother was the sister of one of the Spartan queens. She’d fled to Athens when she’d lain with a high-ranking man even though they were unwed and became pregnant with Mercutio. She’d ended up marrying a rich Athenian and he’d raised Mercutio as his own. Despite this, Mercutio was technically in high Spartan standing and considered a kinsman of one of the kings’ son, Escalus.

Either way, they were right. As much as it broke my heart, I couldn’t be with Juliet, it would be hell for my city, and my father would kill me. But I could at least say good-bye.

**Juliet**

My mother fusses over my outfit, as it had been rumpled when Romeo grabbed my waist. Oh how I wish his hands were still there, instead of Mother’s. My nurse had been right, I did find my love at this party! I hope Romeo will appear at my father’s door tomorrow and ask for my hand, paying my dowry and promising to marry me in a few years time. When he kissed me, I’d felt a shiver run down my spine and my toes curl. His lips on mine were the only thing I wanted for the rest of my life. And he was so charming! And funny! And handsome…

I tune back into my mother’s ramblings to hear her actually addressing me. 

“Who was that boy you were with anyway? He was dressed differently than any Spartan I’ve seen. And what were you doing so close to him? Didn’t I tell you to try to get along with Paris?”

“His name is Romeo,” I say dreamily, “I think I love him.”

“Romeo?” she asks, confused, “You must be mistaken. Though it would explain his dress…”

“I’m certain. His name was Romeo. Isn’t that the most handsome name you’ve ever heard Mother?”

“No, and even if it was, it doesn’t matter. Romeo is the Athenian boy who’s father, Phocion, sent him here for proper Spartan training. You are not to see him again.”

An Athenian! No! But Romeo had been so kind! Her father said Athenians were selfish and snotty and didn’t care about anyone unless it was to try to make everyone else like them! I begin to cry silent tears, and I tell my mother I’m not feeling well, that I have to go home. She relents, and I run to our house and into the garden, sinking to the ground against our private altar. 

“Oh Romeo, why must you be from Athens? Why not anywhere else?”

“I don’t know,” says a voice, and I startle.

“Romeo!”

“I’m here my darling,” I rush into his arms and he sits on the edge of the altar and holds me, “And I’m so sorry this can’t be simple. I’d like to court you properly, and then pay your dowry and ask your father for your hand. But I’m afraid if your father knows about us he will convince the Kings to declare war on my home.”

“So it’s true then? You’re an Athenian?”

“Yes. My father sent me here because I was spoiled. I thought I lived the height of luxury and it was all I’d ever want from life. But on my trip here, I experienced the lives of sailors and merchants, and I realized that they work so hard, and they are far more deserving of the rewards I had for doing nothing. I am now experiencing the life of a man in love. I thought I knew love before, but it was merely infatuation. To have you, I would brave being homeless and poor as dirt. I now know why those men work so hard. Not for luxury for themselves, but for their wives and children to be comfortable. That’s all I could ever want with you.”

“Oh Romeo,” I sigh, and pepper his face with kisses, ending with a big one right on his mouth that he reciprocates heartily. “That’s all I could ever want. But I don’t think it can happen. I’m all but promised to another man, called Paris, and if you can’t ask my father properly, we can’t be properly married.”

He buries his head into my neck and lays a kiss right on my collarbone, “I know,” he murmurs, “and that’s why this must be good-bye.”

“No!”

“I’m sorry my love, but I cannot stay with you. If there’s no way for me to marry you properly, being with you will only soil your reputation. I want you to be happy, not cast out into the streets and forced to be a camp girl for the military.” 

“I wouldn’t be!”

“You would. The sister of one of the queens was. If she can be, you definitely can.”

“Then stay until the feast is over and my parents return home. Be with me at least until then.”

He sighs, “I’m afraid I can’t say no to you.”

We sit just like that, as close as we can be, for a while longer, and I study him closely. His hair is a light brown, almost sort of yellow, from the sun. His eyes are a deep dark color you’d think was black if you couldn’t see other colors seem to flash in them occasionally, and his skin is a light brown, a few shades above mine.

It could have been seconds, minutes, hours, I have no idea. But I know I fell asleep, because when I open my eyes everything is bathed in a pink glow and the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen is standing on the altar. She is ethereal and unearthly in her beauty, and I swear her features seem to shift and change ever so slightly the longer I look at her, and I don’t think anyone could really describe her specifically. I steal a glance at Romeo, and he’s looking right at her as well. 

She smiles at us and speaks, “It is I, your Lady Aphrodite. Goddess of love and beauty.”

We scramble to bow to her and once we look back up at her, she nods appreciatively. Romeo opens his mouth, though it takes a moment for him to actually speak, “Lady Aphrodite, why have you come to us?”

Her smile widens, if possible, “You both prayed to me! You, Romeo, even sacrificed to me. I think you two are just so wonderful! Star-crossed lovers...not allowed to be together despite how true your love is...oh it’s perfect! That’s why I made sure you met! And I made sure you knew you were soulmates, so you recognized your love much sooner than others usually do. I have a plan for you two lovebirds, so listen closely…”

**Romeo**

I hurry to the cluster of temples at the edge of the city, dragging a lamb behind me. Arriving at Hera’s temple, I catch my breath and make my way to the altar. I take out my knife and go about performing the sacrifice of the lamb I’d brought. Finally, I clutch the piece of Juliet’s chiton she’d ripped off the bottom and handed to me in the garden, and I bow to the statue in front of me, beginning my prayer.

“Hera, Queen of Olympus, Goddess of Family, Fertility, and Marriage. I come to you and ask for your blessing so I may marry the love of my life, Juliet. Without you, she will be wed to another and I will never get to see her again. Please my Queen, do you find us worthy?”

The fires in the braziers lighting the temple suddenly double in size, burning bright purple, and Hera appears in front of me. The statue doesn’t do her justice. She is beautiful in a way Aphrodite and Juliet aren’t, but in the way of a woman who has seen life and is all the better for it. Her dark hair is tied back into a haughty bun, and you can see the beginnings of grey at the roots. Her eyes are a light, greenish shade of brown, and there are lines at the corners from smiling, to accompany the ones on her forehead from scowling. Her body clearly shows she has given birth plenty of times, and the smile on her face is undoubtedly that of a mother. That’s what she looks like, a mother in her element, who seems to glow with a beauty only someone who loves and cares for a child can have. 

“Rise, my son,” she orders gently, I do. “I have heard Aphrodite’s scheming. She would start another Trojan War if she had to, as long as it meant the two of you were happily together. Luckily for all involved, I’ve been keeping an eye on you and your lady. Even I cannot deny that you are in love, and worthy of my blessing. Normally, there is time before a marriage, something I know you long for. But time is a luxury we do not have. I give you my blessing to be wed tonight. Take this,” she hands me a scroll, “and give it to the head priest in town. He will wed the two of you tonight. Make haste.” 

And then she is gone, and the fires are back to normal sizes, though they still burn purple. I smile, and quickly set off for the home of the priest, where Juliet and her nurse are waiting for me.

**Juliet**

I sit in the High Priest Lawrence’s home, awaiting the arrival of my love. My nurse, whom I have managed to convince to support us and be our witness, carefully strokes my hair from her place next to me as the High Priest himself stumbles about, making himself something to eat so he may fully wake.

“Now, what’s this all about?” he asks, finally settling down next to us. 

Before I can open my mouth to try to explain, Romeo bursts through the door, and I leap up to throw my arms around him. He returns my embrace excitedly, lifting me into his arms so he doesn’t have to let go as he makes his way to High Priest Lawrence, handing him a scroll. The High Priest reads it, and his eyes widen as he does, until he finally rolls it up again and looks at us.

“Well,” he announces, “Right this way.”

We follow him to a small altar that is meant for the sacrificing of a part of a meal, but that will have to do. He lights the candles around it and turns to us, producing two rings from a drawer and handing them to us. We are all quiet as he performs the marriage, only speaking for our vows. And just as Eos threw open the doors to the sky for Helios to depart in his golden sun chariot, we seal our marriage with a kiss.

My nurse escorts me home and I fall into my bed to rest, not waking for hours, while Romeo, _my husband_ , can only rest for a few before he begins his training. He will come to me tonight to consummate our marriage.

**Romeo**

I am exhausted, but I only have an hour or two to make my way to our residence in the city and rest. Today is my first day of the Agoge, and I’ll need all the sleep I can get.

I slip into my bed, holding the scrap of Juliet’s chiton close to my heart.

Waking up is difficult, but I do it. Mostly because Benvolio is shaking me. 

“Come on! Get up! We have to get to the training fields in 15 minutes!”

I stumble out of bed and begin to get ready. Benvolio is already dressed, and he’s helping me get ready. Mercutio is up and dressed as well, but not for training.

“What are you doing in casual clothes Merc?” I inquire as we begin speed walking towards the training fields.

He laughs, “Technically, I’m the firstborn son of a royal family. So I don’t have to do the Agoge.”

Benvolio shoves him lightly, “Prick. Anyway Romeo, where were you last night? You disappeared, Mercutio and I had to have fun all on our own,” he shares a grin with Mercutio, and I can’t help but feel like I’ve missed something. But they’ve missed something too, and Juliet and I agreed not to share our secret until after tonight.

We arrive, just in the knick of time, saving me from having to answer. Mercutio climbs a tree close behind us to watch the proceedings. As soon as we are in position with the other boys (who’ve already completed the mental first half of their training, and are now starting the physical part with us), a man walks out of the barracks. He’s clearly pretty high ranking, and he looks familiar. Where did I know him from?

As he gets closer, I realize he is Juliet’s cousin. My cousin, now. What was his name? It started with a T...right! Tybalt! That was it. 

He stops in front of us, and we all snap to attention.

“Right! You boys are about to start becoming men. I’m happy to be here to lead you, but don’t think for a second I’m going to be nice about it. Especially not,” he turns to glare at Benvolio and I, “to those of you who don’t deserve it. Now, drop and give me twenty!”

We do. He continues to lead us through a vigorous workout, only ever stopping to point out what someone does wrong and making us all do it again. At last, right as Helios stops at the top of the sky, he tells us to take a short break and drink some water from the creek behind us. I hurry to get one, my throat feels bone-dry, but he stops me.

“You! Romeo!”

I turn back to him, “Yes sir?”

“Stay here.”

He waits for the other boys to return and announces that he is about to show us what we’ve all been waiting for. Weapons. Striding over to the rack a little ways off, he grabs a sword in its sheath and tosses it to me. I catch it, confused, as he pulls his own from its position, sheathed on his hip, and begins pacing.

“Now, boys, what happened in the square last night?”

“Lady Juliet’s birthday feast,” they chorus, confused as I am. Benvolio looks scared. 

“That’s right. And were you common boys invited?”

“No.”

“So tell me, why is it that this fellow right here, this filthy Athenian, came? Despite not being invited? And insulted my family by attempting to lay with my cousin, Lady Juliet, the maiden of honor herself?”

“I didn’t-” I attempt to protest, and he immediately turns around and points his sword at my nose.

I finally understand what he’s doing, and suddenly, I’m just as scared as Benvolio.

“So what do you do when someone insults your family?”

The boys’ confusion has turned to unease, “You duel them.”

“That’s right boys. I’m glad you’ve learned that much.”

“I won’t duel you,” I say, prepared to stand my ground, “Not yet at least. Tomorrow you will know why, but I won’t duel you right now.”

Tybalt turns bright red in the face, and moves to strike me. I am prepared to parry his blow, but no more. Before he can, though, Mercutio drops from his tree and marches over to us, snatching the sword out of my hands and unsheathing it.

“If you won’t duel him, I will,” he snarls, “And you say us Athenians are full of ourselves.”

They begin to duel. I step back from where swords are colliding, and beg them to stop. Benvolio seems to awaken from a trance and joins me, insisting they calm down and cease their madness. Mercutio was an excellent swordsman, he had a natural talent, but Tybalt was a military official with extensive training and experience. My panicked pleas continue until the moment Tybalt finds a weakness in Mercutio’s defense and stabs him right through the heart. Mercutio freezes, and slumps to the ground. My best friend now lay dying. Benvolio lets out a heart-wrenching sob and rushes to his side. 

I see nothing but red, and I grab the sword out of Mercutio’s weak and clammy hand. 

“Fine,” I say, “I’ll duel.”

It’s foolish, I know. I’m a terrible swordsman. I know basic moves and nothing more, as I’d always preferred training with a bow. But that doesn’t seem to matter as my rage fills me with adrenaline, and I attack Tybalt with brute strength I didn’t know I had. I quickly disarm him, and he is now lying on the ground with my foot on his chest and my sword pointed at his throat.

Before I know what’s happened, I am kneeling at the feet of important government officials, and the two kings. I’ve killed Tybalt. He had just become my kinsman. All the men are arguing, Juliet’s father yelling the loudest and most violently of all of them. Finally they settle down, and one of the kings begins speaking. 

“We welcomed you into our city, we agreed to train you, all as a favor to your father. And what did you do? You dishonored Capulet and his family, and then killed his nephew, your own instructor, and a high ranking military officer. Normally, your punishment would be death, but as you committed the crime to avenge your battle brother, who happens to be my own nephew, we have decided to be lenient. You are banished from Sparta, and will depart for your city on the ship you arrived on at daybreak tomorrow. Get out of our sight.”

I quickly rise, and scurry out into the city. It is beginning to get dark, and I make my way to Juliet’s home. I find the small ladder her nurse has hidden in the garden and climb into Juliet’s bedroom. 

**Juliet**

When I heard the news of Tybalt’s death, I felt my heart break. I burst into tears and curled up on the floor of my bedroom. When I heard of his killer, I could not believe my ears. I cried even harder, and demanded my nurse leave me alone in my room. I resigned myself to laying on my bed, crying silent tears, and staring vacantly at the ceiling, waiting for my husband to come through my window.

When he finally does, I barely move, only turning my head towards him. He immediately falls upon my bed with me and pulls me close.

“I’m so sorry my love, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry...” he repeats until I finally take a deep, gasping breath and ask him _why_? 

“He was angry that I was at your feast, and he thought I’d tried to ruin you. He challenged me to a duel, and I refused. But Mercutio said he’d duel him, and Tybalt beat him. Stabbed him, right through the heart. I was so upset and angry, I just saw red. I didn’t know what I was doing until after. I honestly don’t really remember everything.”

“Oh my love,” I say, finally understanding. Mercutio was a brother to Romeo, and I knew how hot headed all three men could be. “I forgive you husband.”

There are tears in his eyes as well. “I didn’t want to, I really didn’t. I told him I’d tell him why I couldn’t tomorrow but...now I can’t. I wanted to get to know him. As a cousin. And now,” he takes a shuddering breath, “he’s gone, and I have to leave the city at daybreak tomorrow.”

Hearing he’s been banished breaks me. “No!” I cry, but there is nothing I can do. He will have to leave, and I’ll be stuck here, probably made to wed Paris. I lay a desperate kiss upon him, now determined to make the most of the night we have left together. He kisses me back. It’s watery, but wonderful. We are husband and wife, deeply in love, kissing in bed, and it must be the best feeling anyone’s ever had in all of time.

We kiss for ages, and his hand eventually hitches up my skirt, and I sink into bliss.

I said last night that that kiss was the best feeling in the world. I must now correct myself. 

Waking up in my loving husband’s arms is the best feeling in the world, and I must be the luckiest girl in the world right now. Well, not quite since he must leave forever in an hour, at most, and I will never see him again. But I can’t focus on that now, I must just focus on the feeling of his arms around me, and his warm chest pressed against my back. 

I lie awake in his wonderful embrace for another few minutes before he stirs. Shifting up onto his elbow, he leans and presses a kiss to my neck, careful not to leave a mark. I turn and smile at him lazily, watching as he stands and stretches before beginning to dress again.

“Maybe you can stay,” I suggest, “I’ll hide you in my room and have you all to myself.”

He laughs, “I’m afraid that wouldn’t prevent you from having to marry Paris.”

I sigh, flopping down onto the bed again, “Even so, I don’t think that bird is the lark. It must be the nightingale, they sing outside my window at night. You can stay a bit longer.”

Coming to my side, he kisses me again, deeply, sorrowfully. “It is the lark, my Juliet. And I must leave now. Even if it were the nightingale, I would still have to go. I must gather my belongings and hide the ladder, and go fetch Benvolio and Mercutio’s body for travel.”

And the tears I’ve been holding back since I woke finally fall. “Don’t forget me my love,” I sniff.

He is shocked, almost affronted, “Do you think I could ever forget the love of my life?” he asks, taking hold of my hands and looking into my eyes.

I shake my head and he takes me into my arms. 

“Don’t forget me, either,” he says.

“I couldn’t if I tried.”

We kiss our goodbyes for the last time, and he slips out my window.

“I love you,” he says.

“I love you too,” I reply, and I bundle under my covers and sob when he disappears.

My nurse comes to me with horrible news a few minutes after that. 

“Your father knows how distressed you are, and believes it to be because of Paris. He wants to make you happy, and so he’s decided that you and Paris are to be wed tomorrow.”

“ _WHAT!?_ ” I shriek, and leap out of bed.

“I’m so sorry Juliet but there’s nothing to stop it if you can’t tell him about your husband.”

“I can’t do that! He won’t stop until there’s war with Athens!”

“Then you must marry Paris.”

She stands and leaves, looking sympathetically over her shoulder before she shuts the door. I can’t believe this. I refuse to marry Paris. I can’t.

And then I get an idea.

**Romeo**

Boarding the ship happens a bit behind schedule, the sailors have to rearrange the hold a bit in order to fit the box containing Mercutio. 

Benvolio is gripping my hand tightly and hasn’t spoken since the duel. We finally make it up on deck and he collapses.

“I loved him,” he whispers.

“I know,” I reply, surprised that it’s the truth. There had always been something more between them, it appears the night of the party and my wedding had been amorous for them as well.

I don’t notice the small figure in the black cloak dart up the boarding ramp.

It’s not until the city is no longer in view and we’ve almost made our way out of the river and into the sea that she leaps out from her hiding spot and tackles the two of us.

“Juliet!?” I exclaim, completely shocked.

“Yes!” she responds happily, pulling down the hood on her cloak, “I pretended to be dead from grief and they took me away! High Priest Lawrence was waiting with belongings my nurse got to him, and I snuck onto the ship!”

“Oh my love,” I shake my head and pull her close.

Benvolio smiles and introduces himself. She embraces him happily and calls him brother.

Everything seemed perfect, until a storm rolled in the next day.

“You sacrificed to Poseidon, right?” calls one sailor to the captain.

He freezes, “Oh no. I didn’t. They were rushing us out of the harbor and we were already behind schedule-”

My blood runs cold, and I look to Benvolio beside me, and my wife in my arms. We’ve all reached the same conclusion. This storm is going to kill us.

I pull my wife closer, and each of us takes one of Benvolio’s hands.

“I’ll see him again, at least,” he says, and my heart breaks.

The waves are higher and higher, rougher and rougher, and the ship creaks in protest. I know we won’t last much longer.

“I love you,” I say to her, initiating a final kiss.

**Juliet**

“I love you too,” I say against his lips.

And then there is a wave so big, so powerful, that the ship, the big powerful trireme, capsizes.

We don’t let go of each other, even as we are thrown into the cold water, quickly followed by one of the sails, trapping us under the surface.

I see my love smile. It’s the last thing I ever do.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
